The invention relates to a windscreen wiper. A windscreen wiper of this kind is already known (German Pat. No. 22 15 307), in which the gear wheel is supported on the pendulum lever and meshes directly with the teeth. The crank which is part of the thrust crank mechanism is also firmly connected to this gear wheel. These two constructional criteria result in an invariable distance between the axis of rotation of the crank and of the pendulum axis, so that for each area of the windscreen to be wiped, a completely new wiper step-up gear must be designed.
It is also known to support the gear wheel fixedly in the chassis in the pendulum axis (Examined German patent application DE-AS No. 10 66 890) and to move a convexly curved rack that meshes with the gear wheel past the gear wheel. However, this windscreen wiper does not differ in terms of the principle of its construction from the known wiper device described above, and so the above-mentioned disadvantages are present here as well.